


翻面

by fiammanda



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 三国杀相关，为报被曹丕翻来翻去之仇（喂。）





	

司马懿感到极其憋屈。

这一盘开局他就跳了忠，跳得义尽仁至——曹操没闪的时候他护驾了，甄宓见红的时候他改判了，可曹丕不知何故总能在他最需要做点儿什么事的时候放逐他：残血正好有桃子的时候被他翻过去了，不得不残着；准备AOE的时候被他翻过去了，不得不弃牌；要放闪电的时候被他翻过去了，不得不弃牌；……挂不上闪电他司马懿的牌生还有何意义！

最过分的是这位少爷的态度：慢吞吞地往嘴里塞一颗葡萄，含糊地说：“翻司马的牌子。”接着自己边上的甄宓就开始咯咯地笑……还没当上主公就开始搞什么翻牌子，曹操也不管管他！司马懿十分恼火并坚信这种可恶的行径迟早会败掉他的人品。

果然没过几轮4号位的曹丕就被反贼集火濒死了。司马懿抓住他们放AOE的当儿收走了各种吃的用的。曹丕求桃的时候他犹豫了整个等待阶段，还是没出。迟早要听的，晚听不如早听……

有时候他挺为曹丕不值——曹子桓也算是弓马娴熟的武者，竟然跟那些手无缚鸡之力的谋士一样都是三格血。然后他就更为自己不值——他司马仲达都活到从心所欲不逾矩的年纪了，竟然跟那些未至不惑而亡的人物一样都是三格血……正想着他，就听到曹丕用明显不符合他出生地的方言道：“子建……子建………………”

司马懿不知第几遍在心里怒骂OL的台词真是没文化！没文化！没文化！还是太阳神好！他化怒气为攻击，一波带走了全场的反贼忠臣，揣着半盒牌电死了主公，赢下了这一盘。

众将几乎立刻就散了，各自奔赴新的战场，只剩曹丕还灰着脸躺尸，手里攥着没吃完的葡萄。司马懿优哉游哉地走过去，在他身边蹲了下来。

“为什么翻我？”

“这张内奸脸看着闹心。”曹丕刚好拧下一颗葡萄，顺手塞到他嘴里，指了指他那个“狼顾之鬼”的称号。

有其父必有其子，一家门以貌取人！——司马懿气结咬碎了嘴里的水果，却被酸了个半死。他报复性地捏住曹丕的下巴，俯下身把汁水哺了过去。曹丕却主动揽过他的后颈，张嘴咽下了他渡过去的葡萄，舌尖也探了过来，仿佛想要品尝残余的滋味一样扫遍他口中几乎每一个角落。

司马懿头晕目眩地想他们俩的味觉系统大概有什么本质性差异。他也摘下一颗葡萄，先是按在曹丕的喉结处感受了一会儿他因吞咽而起伏的动作，然后拈着一路滑过袒露的锁骨和胸口，钻进那件他从来没好好穿过的衣服里。他如愿找到了某处突起，用手掌把葡萄压烂在那旁边。

曹丕正用力吮着他的舌头，被冰冷的感觉刺激得差点咬伤他。葡萄狂热爱好者这才结束了这个吻，最后还不忘舔了舔司马懿的嘴唇：“现在的葡萄比那时候酸多了，不过酒倒还不错。”

“当年喝的哪能叫酒，不过葡萄汁罢了。”司马懿现在不觉得酸了。他觉得麻。他俯过头，沿着刚才葡萄行进的路线舔过曹丕有些苍白的皮肤。曹丕大约是鼻子被他的发冠撞了一下，不满地哼了一声，伸手在他的下巴上摩挲了一小会儿，终于找到了系带开始解。

司马懿终于接近了某个位置。他按住曹丕另一只无事可做的手，把他那件本来就不检点的衣服拉得更加有伤风化，然后含住了暴露在空气中的湿润乳尖。

刚刚压烂的葡萄比之前那颗甜。

曹丕急促地吸了一口气，手上一个用力拉断了系带。司马懿的发冠滚落在地。他没去管它，只是衔住了唇间的乳珠用舌尖拨动，动作时轻时重。曹丕深呼吸着屈起膝盖想要挤进他的腿间磨蹭。司马懿拉着他的手摸到了自己披风扣，然后不轻不重地咬了一下。“啪。”曹丕果不其然又扯开了他的披风，而司马懿借着他的身体弹起来的时候别开他的腿，伸进他的裤子，握住了那个已经有了动静的部分。

“仲达……够了。”曹丕声音轻柔却语带威胁，就好像他被按住的那只手正扣着司马懿的脉门缓缓摩挲。司马懿从善如流地抬起头。没有被品尝过的地方还有一些葡萄汁水半干的痕迹，他忍不住对着它们吹了口气，然后再一次低头隔着衣料开始折腾另一边。

曹丕这回没费什么力就找到司马懿领口的盘扣。大概是想要扭转自己之前的急切形象，他刻意放缓了动作。司马懿被他慢条斯理的调情搞得心头火起，挑了记忆里的敏感之处大力搓揉，终于满意地感觉到他手上有些掌握不住轻重。他趁曹丕有些浑身发软的时候做了一件一直想做的事。

他把他翻了过去。

“被翻过来的感觉怎么样，子桓？”司马懿贴着他的耳廓轻声道。不过他并没有期待听到回答。他说着按住曹丕的腰拉低裤子，拿过一颗葡萄推进了入口。

曹丕被冷得哆嗦了一下。他没想到进攻来得这么突然，好一会儿才缓过神来咬牙切齿地说：“仲达，你真是暴殄天物。”

司马懿不为所动地把第二颗挤了进去：“你上次这么对我的时候可不是这么说的。”

曹丕理亏地闭上嘴。司马懿又塞了一颗，然后一手去解自己的下裳一手探进他的身体。被挤碎的果肉浆汁让他没怎么费力就放入了两根手指，而他进出的动作把它们搅拌得更碎。一些果肉随着他的手指带了出来，又被他耐心地推回去。葡萄酸甜的香气越发浓郁。他的呼吸轻浅起来，而曹丕发出了第一声叹息似的呻吟。

那是一个讯号。司马懿抽出了手指，扯掉曹丕的裤子，自己插了进去，然后把他翻了过来。他的动作一气呵成，曹丕只觉得像被他的闪电劈过一样，从尾椎一直麻到了头顶。他下意识地拉住司马懿的衣襟，随着他的节奏起伏。

他过了许久才说得出话来：“你就对翻过来这件事这么不满？”

“还有陛下这件伤风败俗的衣服。”司马懿说着抚上他的胸肌揉捏起来，“下次给我注意点。”

“噗。”曹丕很不给面子地为那句台词笑了起来，而司马懿直接堵上了他的嘴。

在同一时间的无数牌局里，他们或为队友，或为仇雠；或有万钧雷霆于九天之上悬而未决，或有忠奸难辨之人口颂其主并不相信的万代江山与千载春秋[1]。但这些于此刻皆不重要。重要的是葡萄的馥郁香气，亘古不变的某个仪式，相互纠缠的喘息，近在咫尺的彼此。

“下次好好给我颂威，自会翻得让你满意。”曹丕贴着他的嘴唇低声道。

“吾主英明[2]。”这句话淹没在又一个吻里。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1] “自古及今，未有不亡之国……”  
> [2] 太阳神三国杀里颂威的台词。  
> 我OOC的方式真是越来越扑朔迷离了……有很多游戏梗要不要标出来我很犹豫= =肉的科学性已放弃，他们就是两张牌。写完复盘了一下，忠臣策略失误，前期好像不应该太限制内奸，然后反贼先突突突曹丕大概是对的，一旦开始死人他的实力就不好控制了——多年不打三国杀以前打的时候水平也不高有错勿怪（。顺便一提，太阳神的台词确实有文化。


End file.
